


The Way It Is

by josie17



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Anxiety, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Cancer, Depression, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie17/pseuds/josie17
Summary: Alex Turner just can't catch a break. With his parents dead from a tragic car accident, Alex is now the legal guardian of his 13-year-old sister, Ellie. When Ellie is diagnosed with cancer only a short while later, Alex finds himself unable to deal with the mess that his life has become. Will his fellow Arctic Monkeys' members be able to help him? Will Alex even allow them?





	The Way It Is

Alex's POV

"Goodbye, Philadelphia! We'll be back soon!" I shout to the fans as I turn to leave the stage. Thousands of screams follow my promise.

I high-five the boys as we run off stage together. We've finished the third show of our North American tour in support of our new album, Humbug. 

"Good show tonight boys, let's go out and celebrate," I say as I reach the door of my dressing room, intending to take a quick shower before heading out to some local bars with Matt, Nick, Jamie, and the rest of the tour crew.

I hear my ringtone, and my eyes travel to my vibrating phone on the sofa in my dressing room. 

A number with a Sheffield area code. Interesting.

I pick up.

"Hello, is this Mr. Alex Turner?" a gentle voice asks.

"Yes," I chuckle at the caller's formality.

"This is Andrea from the Sheffield North Hospital. You're listed as an emergency contact for Penny and David Turner. I'm very sorry to inform you that there has been an accident," the voice continues.

My heart catches in my throat.

"Ar-Are they okay? What about my sister? Is she there too? Is she hurt?" The words crash into each other as they leave my mouth.

"Mr. Turner, Penny and David were pronounced dead at the scene of the crash. But Ellie, your sister, she has only minor injuries. You need to come to the hospital as soon as you can to pick her up. She's been crying since she arrived, and no one can console her."

I swallowed hard. 

"I-I'm not in Sheffield right now. I'm not even in the UK. I'm in America, probably at least an 8-hour flight from London" I explained, thinking of Ellie sitting all alone in a cold hospital waiting room.

"That's okay, Mr. Turner, just get here as soon as you can. Is there a friend or family member we can call to come pick up Ellie?" Andrea replies, probably sensing the tension in my voice and trying her best to calm me down.

"Um, I'm not sure. I think my friend Miles is in London. It'd still be a 3 hour drive, but he'd be there quicker than me" I pondered aloud.

There is a pound on my door. Matt's loud voice interrupts my thoughts: "ALEX?! What's taking so long, mate? Jamie knows of a good bar just down the street." He pounds on the door again, "Hurry up Alex!"

"Excuse me a moment," I tell Andrea.

I open the door for Matt hastily.

"Whoa mate, what's happened?" he asks quizzically, in a much softer tone than before.

I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face, but now their saltiness made my cheeks feel as if there were on fire. 

"Just a second," I told Matt before bringing the phone up to my ear again.

"Andrea? Sorry about that. Please tell Ellie that Miles is coming to get here and that I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Of course, Mr. Turner. I will let her know. Safe travels." Andrea replies immediately before ending the call.

I collapse onto the sofa in the corner and let the sobs rack my body. It feels inhuman, as if these terrible sounds couldn't possibly be coming from me.

Matt sits down next to me and rubs my back. 

"Alex, please talk to me." he pleads.

I look up. Nick and Jamie are in the doorframe, their faces written with confusion and concern.

"My parents have died in a car accident. And Ellie is at the hospital all alone and I'm so far away from her. I shouldn't even be on this tour I need to go home-" I jumble all of my words together, not able to think straight.

"I know it's hard right now Alex, but let's slow down and make a plan. I heard you told someone on the phone that Miles is coming to pick up Ellie? Have you already spoken to Miles? If not, I can get Jamie to get a hold of 'im. And Nick can go talk to our manager, and get us on the first flight to Sheffield. Does that sounds alright?" Matt looks at me expectantly.

I can only nod in return, as my throat currently feels like it's swallowing itself.

C'mon Alex, don't be so weak. You weren't even in the accident. If you were home, you could've been there for them. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't have even happened if you wouldn't have been so selfish and hadn't left your family. Ellie probably hates you now anyways.

"Alex?" Jamie asks tentatively, breaking me out of my reverie. 

Seeing he has my attention, he continues, "I just got off the phone with Miles. I didn't know many details to tell him, but he said he is heading for the Sheffield as soon as he can. He says to call him when you have a moment."

I simply nod again.

The next hour is a blur of taxi cabs and the airport. And people. People staring. At least no photographers are around to capture my bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks. I must look lifeless, as Matt has been asking if I'm okay just about every 5 minutes. My thoughts are only on Ellie, though, the sweet curly-haired sister of mine who doesn't deserve a brother like me.


End file.
